A Summer's Night
by LilyAlice
Summary: A One-Shot about the moment Esme and Carlisle met.


**I just love writing these one-shots, they're so fun! This one is a fluffy Esme and Carlisle story, I hope you like it.**

"Jenny, hurry up." I yelled down to my friend on the ground. The tree branches were dense and blocked Jenny's from my view.

"Esme, get down here this instant. You're going to hurt yourself." Jenny yelled back up her voice laced with worry.

"Jenny I'll be fine, I always am." I told her laughing when her face came into view with a disapproving scowl on her face.

"Esme please come down, for me." Jenney begged her sparkling blue eyes now visible from where I sat. With an exaggerated sigh I quickly maneuvered myself through the branches towards the flat grassy ground below. I wasn't watching where my feet were going the sunset was too beautiful to look away from, so when Jenny screamed somewhere below me my foot slipped off the branch and I fell, hitting a few branches on the way down. I landed painfully on my feet and felt the bone in my calf snap under the pressure, sending me instantly to my knees. As soon as the shock wore off the pain hit me hard and my vision swam.

"Esme!" Jenny shrieked in terror as she ran towards me. I felt her soft hands on my face trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to get help." Jenny said to me her voice rough with emotion but she kept it together. I nodded weakly at her and lowered myself down so my back was against the cool ground, trying my hardest not to cry or look at my now useless leg. I soon heard someone calling my name and I opened my eyes to see my parents running across the lawn towards me.

"Esme," My mother said as she kneeled by my head.

"Hello mom, I seemed to have fallen from the tree." I informed her with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood so she wouldn't look so sad.

"Henry. Call the doctor, tell him we're coming." My mother said to my father before brushing back my sandy blond curls from my sweaty forehead.

"Esme I need you to stand up so Jenny and I can get you to the car." I nodded again unable to speak without screaming out and dreading having to stand up and feel the pain in my leg threefold. I felt Jenny wrap her arms around my shoulder and help me sit up.

"The doctors waiting," My father said as he walked out of the house. My father's hazel eyes swept over Jenny and my mother trying to help me up. With a quick shake of his head he walked over and scooped me into his arms, easily lifting me off the ground. My leg jarred a little bit as he moved swiftly across the lawn towards the car but I kept my mouth shut, this was my fault anyways.

"Jenny go home, I'll come by to tell you how Esme is doing tomorrow." My mother ordered Jenny. I waved at her as she slipped through the bushes the separated our property. The car ride to the local hospital was a long and painful one for me, every time the wheels hit a pothole or a rock on the gravel road my leg would bounce, sending waves of pain through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on my breathing as my leg kept moving, my head also starting to hurt from the fall.

"We're here." My mother told me. Before sliding out of the car and walking into the hospital to tell the doctor we were here. My father reached in and lifted me into his arms before striding through the hospital doors. The hospital was empty due to the late hour of the night the only one in there was a doctor and a few nurses. My father placed me gently on the hospital cot before he and my mother told me they were going to wait in the waiting room.

"Dr. Cullen should be with you at any moment." A happy older nurse told me as she walked passed my door. I sighed in relief before lying back against the uncomfortable cot and closing my eyes. I didn't even hear Dr. Cullen enter but I did feel his cold fingers touching my swollen leg. I jumped about a mile in my seat, my breathing become irregular from the fright of his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry Miss Platt I didn't mean to startle you, you look peaceful so I thought it best to see how bad things were before you woke." I couldn't even answer him, was it right to even talk in an angels presence? His voice was the sound of heaven, many sweet notes and perfect melody. His hair was golden and it swept across his face as he bent down to examine my leg. His fingers were gentle and cold against my leg, but that was a small detail compared to his smile. His smile was something that could light up a room. His eyes were a strange topaz colour but they suited him perfectly, they were beautiful and unique in a world full of mundane things.

"Miss Platt you have managed to obtain a clean break, so it shouldn't take that long to heal or fix." The angel said to me and I was again at a loss for words. I watched as his face fell and he brought his fingers towards my temples.

"Did you mange to hit your head too?" He asked seriously. I nearly choked on my tongue when he said that, he thought I was mentally incapable of speaking.

"Once to twice on the way down from the tree," I said my voice raspy, my mouth dry. He nodded his head before moving closer to examine my head. My heart beat faster in my chest and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Miss Platt you're going to need to calm down, I won't hurt you." He told me his face so close to mine, I could smell his intoxicating breath and it calmed me down. I was mostly just glad he didn't know the real reason my heart was pounding and my breath was coming in gasps.

"I'm going to have to put a cast on this." Dr. Cullen told me, his cool hands brushing my hair out of my face. "Can you hear me?" He asked with concern, his topaz eyes scanning my face.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I'm still a little bit shocked." I told him before ducking my head down. I heard him chuckle and I smiled widely at the sound and because I was the one that made him laugh.

"Well that's acceptable." He told me before walking across the room and grabbing the supplies for a cast.

"How old are you Miss Platt?" Dr. Cullen said making conversation as he wrapped my leg.

"Please call me Esme." I said boldly. "And I'm sixteen." I told him, smiling.

"I don't get many sixteen year olds in here with broken limbs from falling off of the tree. I think you may be the first Esme." He told me returning my smile with one of his dazzling ones and I couldn't help but swoon when he said my name. We spent the next hour mostly in silence except for the occasional pleasant remark or question. I mostly just watched as he securely wrapped my leg, his cool fingers brushing every so often against my leg.

"There, everything is better." He told me placing his arms around my waist to lift me off the hospital cot and into the wheelchair.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said sincerely as he kneeled in front of me inspecting his handiwork.

"It was my pleasure and please, call me Carlisle." He said before standing up and pushing me from the room. The angel had a name, a perfect, beautiful, unique name; I don't think I could come up with a name that fit him like Carlisle did. My parents thanked him when he told them my diagnosis and that there was nothing else wrong with me.

"Thank you again Dr. Cullen, I feel bad for making you work so late." I told him blushing a bit.

"Esme it was no hassle at all," He said before leaning closer and whispering. "And remember its Carlisle." He said before shaking my father's hand one last time and turning on his heel to walk away from us.

"What a kind doctor." My mother said and I helplessly nodded my head, I had seen an angel and wished with all my heart I would see him again.

* * *

"Esme…Esme." I heard someone calling my name and I opened my eyes to see my angel leaning over me a soft smile on his perfect lips. "I've been calling your name for awhile now, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked placing his book on our bed before picking me up and placing me in his lap.

"Everything is perfect; I was just remembering the first time we met." I told him and laughed when I saw his smile widen.

"I remember that day to; you were a sixteen year old girl with a lot of spunk." He told me before kissing my lips, I smiled into the kiss before pulling him closer so I could make it last longer.

"We're going to school now!" I heard Edward call out from downstairs. "That means you have to go to the hospital…Carlisle." Edward said in a tone that sounded almost like a warning. I pulled away from Carlisle and laughed at him.

"I think our son is telling you what do to." I told him.

"He is, but I think I may just have to call in sick today." He said to me before picking up his cell phone and calling Dr. Snow. I grinned happily before sliding off his lap and lying on the bed. After so many years with Carlisle he still managed to make me feel like that insecure and in love teenager I was in 1911. I never figured out why Jenny screamed that one day, but I never once hated breaking my leg, it was the one day in my life that changed everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
